The Cursed Scarecrow
by Ball and a Biscuit
Summary: a new girl comes to Duel Accademy, and she doesnt fill out people expectations. rated because of language and misanthropy. I decided to change the story on a whim so there will be no current YGOGX characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters that I haven't made up

Chapter 1

A girl, the age of 16, sits in the back row of the Duel Academy application arena. She has short, dirty blonde hair, but you wouldn't know it by directly looking at her, she wears a black beanie with the words "The Flaming Lips" on it. She's skinny, but not anorexic, and not "glamorous" by any means. She barely even pays attention to the duels being held below; she is too busy listening to "Rush" on her iPod.

Just then, a voice bellows from the loud speaker. "Kakashii Shinta, please report to arena A-3 for your admittance test."

The girl lazily rises from her seat with a look of melancholy in her eyes. "Damnit, I almost got to listen to 'Working Man'." She saunters off to the arena she was called to, when she got there; she looks to the stands closest to her arena, and spies her parents. The expression on their faces is disenchanted at best. She scoffs as she looks away to her opponent.

Her opponent was the usual official looking type, not much personality there. The loud speaker once again booms loudly. "Arena A-3, please begin your match." Her opponent, whose name-tag reads "Scott", shouts to her, "so, Kakashii Shinta, are you prepared to duel me?" he gets that "larger-than-life" look about him as he continues to taunt her.

"Yea, yea, can we move this along please, I'd rather not be here forever."

"Ha-ha, suit yourself!" Scott jeers. "As the admittance rules state, I shall go first!" (Scott: 4000 / Kakashii: 4000)

"Shall? Did you just say shall? That's a pretty dumb thing to say." She heckles.

Needless to say, this did not go over to well with Scott. "How dare you take such defiance toward an administrator! I will not go easy on you just because you are a girl! Now, I draw, and I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500)!" a warrior wearing blue and purple armor appears on the field. "And that will end my turn! Your move missy!"

"Fine," Kakashii draws and looks over her cards for a few seconds, "okay, first, I play the spell card Snatch and Steal to take control of your Sea Serpent." A ghostly hand stretches across the field and grabs Scott's Warrior, dragging it to the opposite side of the field. Then, Scott chimes in boastfully "ha, you've already made a grave mistake, Snatch and Steal causes me to gain 1000 life points at each of my turns, maybe you should just go back home!"

Kakashii takes a deep breath and says, "I wasn't finished. Now I sacrifice your Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness for my Great Maju Garzett (0/0)." The Sea Serpent vanishes, and, in its place, a giant demon looms over the field. "But that monster has no attack points! Why would you summon it?" he queries.

"Are you dumb?" she laughs, "My new monster gains twice the attack points that your sea serpent had (3600/0).

Scott gasps in terror as Kakashii declares her attack. "Now, attack him!" the beast reels back a giant fist and strikes downwards, leveling him. (Scott: 400 / Kakashii: 4000) "So now I play one card face down and end my turn. Your move."

Scott draws his card, "ha-ha, your good, using my monster as fuel for your Great Maju Garzette, but this duel is far from over! Now I play one card face down, and then activate Emergency Provisions! By destroying one of my spell or trap cards, I can increase my like points by 1000, (S: 1400 / K: 4000) and that face down card was Statue of the Wicked! That lets me summon one wicked token!" (1000 / 1000) a yellow devil snake appears on the field. "But now I sacrifice it for the Luster Dragon #2!" the devil disappears and is replaced with an immense green dragon covered in emeralds. (2400 / 1400) "So now that there's a dragon on the field, I can activate this spell card, Dragon's Gunfire! This card allows me to destroy any monster on the field whose defense points are less than 800! Now, destroy his Great Maju Garzette!" the dragon fires a ball of flame that envelopes the fiend. "Now, my dragon, attack her life points directly!" the emerald dragon lets forth a bright stream of green flame that heads straight for Kakashii.

"Not so fast!" Kakashii proclaims. "I activate Embodiment of Apophis! This trap allows me to summon a monster in defense mode as the trap card!" a snake wearing battle armor slithers in front of the green streak. (1600/1800) the new monster takes the hit and is destroyed.

"Now it's my move!" She draws her card. "I play pot of greed. This allows me to draw two more cards." She draws her extra two cards. A wide smile reaches across her face. "Well, your pretty good yourself, but not good enough. I activate polymerization! Fusing my Barrel Dragon with my Blowback Dragon to create…" two metal dragons appear and are sucked into a vortex, emerging as one large metallic dragon with machine guns for arms. "Gattling Dragon!" (2600/1200) the crowd cheers as the dragon takes aim at Scott's Luster Dragon. Ok, here's how it works, I flip three coins, and for the number of heads, I get to destroy a monster." Three coins materialized in front of her and were tossed. Two of them were heads. "Ok so I get to destroy your dragon. Gattling Dragon, go! Destroy his monster" a round of bullets is fired, annihilating Scott's dragon. "Now attack his life points directly!" the metal dragon takes aim once more and fires a powerful blast, striking Scott squarely in the chest. (S:0/K:4000)

The crowd goes wild as the duel ends. Another official approaches Kakashii and tells her what room to report to in order to register. Once there, Kakashii is given a Yellow and white girl's uniform.

(Ok, before everybody starts telling me that 'Ra doesn't have a girl's dorm,' this story takes place in an alternate time wherein both Ra and Obelisk have a girl's dorm. I thought it was really dumb for all of the girls, no matter what skill level, to automatically go to the highest rank. That's sexist and communist. Ok, back to the story.)

Kakashii held up the yellow short-skirt with a distraught look on her face. "Um…" she begins to say, "Can I have a different uniform?" the uniform manager-type-person looks up for his work and asks, "Why would you need a different one?"

"Well it's kind of, um… girly," Kakashii stated.

"Of course it is. You're a girl. That's the standard Ra girl's dorm uniform."

"Well then can I have the boy's uniform? It looks cooler anyway."

The manager looks at her with a quizzical look, "uh… I'll call the chancellor." He picks up the phone and dials it. He turns away from Kakashii to prevent her from making out what he is saying. After a minute or two, the manager looks back to her. "Well the chancellor doesn't care if you wear a boy's uniform, but if it were up to me, you'd be in a skirt and high-heels right now." He shoos Kakashii away as he resumes his work. Kakashii takes her uniform and heads toward the Ra girl's dorm.

END OF CHAPTER 1+

Chapter 1 is over, and it may take me awhile to finish chapter 2, because I'm lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters that I haven't made up

Note: sorry it took so long to write this, I've had a lot of work suddenly fall into my lap so I've been preoccupied. I rather dislike writing for already existing characters, so I've decided to make this 100 OC. Sorry for the inconvenience if I got anyone's hopes up. (Who the hell am I kidding, nobody reads this crap.)

Kakashii lazily opens the door to her new room. Ever since she got to Duel Academy, she has been feeling out of place. Maybe because she's the only girl walking around the island with a boy's uniform? Whatever the reason, she hasn't made the best first impression. Sure she got a few thumbs up after her duel with the proctor, but for the most part, people have been shying away from her. And she's only been on the island for a half hour. She looks around her new room. Nothing fancy-smancy. Just a room with two beds and a desk. Wait. Two beds? Just then a girl walked out of the bathroom between this room and the room next to her's.

"Uh… what are you doing in here," she said quizzically. "Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm, moron." She was quite stunning. She had shoulder-length red hair, brown eyes, and one of those "teardrop" moles under her left eye. She was a few inches taller than Kakashii, but she had never been that tall; only 5/5. She had an excellent figure, she was probably an athlete.

"Oh, no, I'm not a boy; I'm your new roommate, Kakashii Shinta." She had to admit, she really didn't look like a girl in that uniform and her short dirty-blonde hair under her beanie. And her voice wasn't exactly a chorus of angels either. Her new roommate didn't look convinced. So, with a huff, she unzipped her yellow blazer and striped to her undershirt. "See?" her breasts were pretty puny, but they were enough to persuade her dubious new friend.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care. I'm Jennifer Roush, the bed on the right is mine, don't touch any of my stuff and we should have no problems. Alright?" Kakashii nodded. "Good. Now there's a mandatory assembly in the duel hall. So let's get going."

"What time is the assembly?" Kakashii inquired.

"In an hour, let's go."

Kakashii stared at her. "Uh… yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Fine, don't be late or you'll make me look bad." And with that, she left, to be the only person at the assembly. Kakashii surveyed her new room as she wondered how being late would make her look bad. She unzips her bag and dumps the contents out onto her bed. She walks over to the desk and clears all of the make-up, lipstick, brushes, perfume, and compact mirrors onto one side. The other side, she designated "her side." On it, she placed her CD player, CD case, incense and holder, and a lava lamp. She brought out her artist's pack and pulled out four posters. She tapes up a Led-Zeppelin, a White Stripes, a Rush, and a poster with the Gibson EB 0 1960 model guitar (If you get the reference, don't tell me about it). Then, she pulled out her acoustic guitar case and propped it against the wall (she had a lot of baggage). She looked at the clock on the wall, ok, just 20 minutes until the assembly. Just then, there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to see a short, fidgety girl with chin length blue dark blue hair and slender glasses.

"Uh… um… uh… h-hi." She stuttered. "I'm… uh… I'm… J-Jill. Jill Blakeson." She actually had a really nice voice, that is, if she didn't have such tremors to it. And such a petite figure, Kakashii felt like she could wrap her hands around her waist, but she knew that wasn't true, Kakashii had very feminine hands. "I'm… um… your… your new neighbor."

"Um… well, I'm Kakashii Shinta, and I'm new here too. Do you want to come in or something?" Jill flinched when Kakashii scratched the back of her head; just under the Bennie. She was slightly nervous herself. She had never been good at dealing with people, especially nervous, fidgety, blue haired people.

"Uh… well…. I… um…. I was… going to go to the… uh… the assembly. I… I… um… I was going to… to ask you… I-if… you could show… sh-show me where… to… um…" At this point, Kakashii had to really try hard not to yell "SPIT IT OUT!" to the stuttering girl. "Uh… to… to go?"

"Well, I don't really know where anything is, so, uh… well, let's go find it. We have 15 minuets until the assembly." And with that, she and Jill were off. Kakashii had put her jacket back on, but decided to leave it unzipped; to avoid gender confusion. During the trip, Jill had asked about her boy's uniform. Kakashii simply replied that she 'wasn't into the whole girly-girl thing.' Also, as the conversation rolled along, Jill began to feel more comfortable around her; not stuttering as much. Kakashii could tell; that's what happens when both your parents are psychiatrists. However, Kakashii and Jill still couldn't tell where the hell they are going. They asked an obelisk blue boy and he told them where to go.

10 minuets later, they found their destination; that idiot gave them terrible directions. Guess he was new too. 8 minuets late, Kakashii and Jill found seats in the far back. The room was quite large; at least 2500 people could be seated in it. Even though there were only about 500 enrolled students, guess it was so spectators could come. They arrived half-way through this guy's speech. He was rambling on about "you are the future" and "illustrious academy" and all that bull. Kakashii and Jill spent the entire assembly talking. They talked about a lot of things, but when music came up, and Kakashii learned that Jill's favorite band was Incubus; Kakashii considered not talking to her anymore. But alas, she and Jill had become too good of friends to just call it off like that, and the conversation continued.

After the speaker was finished, he announced that there would be some demonstration duels. He randomly called two names from each rank. The Slifer duel was pretty anti-climactic; it was the Ra duel that they wanted to see. The first name was called; "Ryo Hyuga!" a tall, blonde, brown eyed boy stood up and approached the stage. Then the second name was called; "Jill Blakeson!" Jill let out an 'Eep!' as she nervously staggered to the stage.

(This is where I'm going to leave off for now. See you next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters that I haven't made up.

After the speaker was finished, he announced that there would be some demonstration duels. He randomly called two names from each rank. The Slifer duel was pretty anti-climactic; the best card used was, like, Call of the Haunted. It was the Ra duel that they wanted to see. The first name was called; "Ryo Hyuga!" a tall, blonde, brown eyed boy stood up and approached the stage. Then the second name was called; "Jill Blakeson!" Jill let out an 'Eep!' as she nervously sauntered to the stage.

As the two combatants entered the arena, all eyes were on them. Jill, basically, from having this many people watch her, just broke down. Twitching and wobbling, she tried to shuffle her deck, but dropped a bunch on the floor. She didn't even try to pick them up; she was too paralyzed with fear. Kakashii knew that she had to help. She raced down to the arena, hopping the ledge. She ran towards Jill, still twitching and wobbling. Kakashii bent over and picked up the cards that Jill had dropped. She handed them to Jill.

"Don't be so nervous," Kakashii said as she placed her hands on Jill's shoulders, "you can do this. Just imagine that it's just me, you, and that guy." She pointed at Ryo.

"B-b-b-but, th-there-there's s-s-so, so m-m-many…" she began to say, but Kakashii cut her off.

"Just don't look at them. Remember, you can do this. I'll be up in the stands cheering you on. If you get nervous, find me in the stands, okay?"

Jill nodded. Kakashii walks back up to the stands and sits back down, confident that Jill could win; because she had seen a few cards in her deck. 'How could someone like that have those kinds of cards?' she thought.

The official stood in the middle of the arena. He shouted "are both contestants ready?" Ryo nodded, anxious to begin the duel. Jill looked into the audience and spotted Kakashii smiling to her. Jill nodded. "Then begin the duel!" The two duelists entered their decks and their Life Points blinked at 4000. The official flipped a coin and the result declared Ryo as the one to make the first move.

(J: 4000 / R: 4000)

Ryo drew his cards and looked his hand over. "For my first move, I summon Familiar Knight in attack mode!" A knight in silver armor appeared on the field. (1200/1400) "And next I play two cards face down. Your move."

Jill drew her card. "Uh… um… I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and… uh… one card face down."

Ryo drew from his deck. "Okay, I summon Dragon Fighter in attack mode!" an upright-standing dragon emerged onto the field (1750/1000). "Now, Dragon Fighter, attack her face down card!" the dragon lunged forward, reeling back a fist; it punched a wall.

"You attacked my Stone Statue of the Aztecs! This monster uh… deals you twice the battle damage when you attack it!" (300/2000)

"Sorry, but my Dragon Fighter negates all battle damage dealt to me when it's in battle. Now I end my turn."

"Well, I… uh… summon my Petite Girl A in attack mode." A young girl in a robe appears on the field (200/300). "And I'll activate its special ability, by… uh… sacrificing 200 Life Points and sending it to the graveyard, um… I can summon Exceptional Girl B from my deck in attack mode." (J: 3800 / R: 4000) The small girl disappears and is replaced by a slightly more mature version of it (400/600). "Now I'll activate this one's ability. By offering it, um… and 300 Life Points, uh… I get to special summon Amazing Girl C from my deck." (J: 3500 / R: 4000) an even older version of Petite Girl A appears on the field (900/1000). "I'll activate this one's ability too, by sacrificing 400 life points, and my monster, I can summon Outstanding Girl D in attack mode." (J: 3100 / R: 4000) An even still older and more mature girl appears on the field (1600/1700). "My new monster can decrease all of… um… your monsters attack points by 400. Now I can… uh… attack your Fighter Dragon!" the Girl Fires an energy orb at the dragon, obliterating it. "Now I… uh… end my turn." The general consensus of the audience was 'about damn time!'

The general consensus was also Ryo's consensus as he drew his card. "I'll set one card in defense mode and switch Familiar Knight to defense mode. Your turn."

"Um… okay." Jill said as she drew her card. "I summon Asura Priest in attack mode." A blue-skinned priest with three faces and six arms appeared on the field (1700/1200). "I can have this monster… um… attack all of your monsters on the field. So… uh… attack his Familiar Knight!" the blue monster threw a volley of knives at the crouching knight, shattering it.

Then Ryo interrupted. "Ha! You've activated my Familiar Knight's special ability, it allows me to summon any level 4 monster from my hand, and I think I'll summon this! Rare Metal Dragon!" a silver, quadruped dragon became visible (2400/1200). Jill then commanded her Asura Priest to attack Ryo's other monster, destroying it. However, since it was a Twin-Headed Behemoth, (1500/1200) at the end of Jill's turn, it was re-summoned with 1000 attack and defense points. Asura Priest returns to Jill's hand, due to the fact that it's a spirit monster.

Ryo drew his card. "I summon my Mirage dragon!" a serpentine dragon with wisps of smoke around it became visible (1600/600). "And due to its special ability, you can't activate that face down card you have."

"I may not be able to activate it during the battle phase," Jill butted in, "but since you summoned your dragon, I can… uh… activate this, Torrential Tribute!" a giant wave crashed, vanishing all monsters on the field. "Now it's my turn" she drew to begin her turn. "I'll summon Mataza the Zapper!" a green armored samurai walked onto the field (1300/800). "I can have this new monster attack your life points twice! So… um… attack, Mataza!" The samurai sprang at Ryo.

"Hmp!" Ryo huffed. "I'll take this opportunity to activate this card, Serial Shield!" The crowd gasped; which is really cliché.

"What does that card do?" Jill inquired.

Ryo explains, "The next two direct attacks to my life points will be automatically negated. But first I need to discard from my hand, but no worries." Mataza completed his attack, but Ryo's life point meter remained unchanged; as did the second. "That's two down, so my card is destroyed. My turn now." He drew from his deck. "I summon my second Dragon Fighter!" the same blue dragon appeared on the field (1750/1000). "Now, attack her Mataza the Zapper!" the bipedal dragon took a swing at Mataza, clocking him right on the jaw, and shattering him. With that, Ryo ended his turn.

Jill looked the field over. So far the duel was not going to well for her. He had cancelled or turned around almost every play she had made. Shakily, she drew her card. "I p-play Cost Down! By um… sacrificing one card from my hand, uh… I can reduce the level of all of my monsters in my hand by two! And now I play Brain Control! By giving up 800 life points, uh… I can take control of your Dragon Fighter!" a ghostly hand stretched across the field and griped the dragon opposite of Jill, dragging it to her side of the field. (J: 2300 / R: 4000) "Now I sacrifice your dragon… um… for a dragon of my own! Come on out! YAMATA DRAGON!" her eyes beamed as she said this, it's almost as if she had become a different person. Kakashii noticed this sudden change in personality, and was firmly focused on the duel thus on. The Dragon Fighter disappeared and gave way for an eight-headed snake of a dragon that slithered onto the field (2600/3100). "Now! Attack him, my dragon!" energy orbs formed in each of the dragon's mouths. Then, it fired from each of its mouths, a mighty beam that knocked Ryo back a couple of feet. (J: 2300 / R: 1400) It took Ryo a few moments to get back up after that blast. "And whenever my dragon inflicts damage to your life points, I draw from my deck until I have 5 cards in my hand." She drew the appropriate number of cards. "And I play Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. This allows my spirit monsters stay out on the field and not return to my hand at the ends of my turns. All at the reasonable cost of one card in my hand per turn. Your move."

Ryo drew his card, as well as a fair number of sweat beads. His hopes that her monster would go away were crushed because of that last card that she played. 'Damn!' he thought. "I summon Dragon Knight Swordsman in defense mode." A warrior clad in black armor with a dragon insignia on his shield (1800/1500). "And I'll play one card face down, your move."

Jill drew her card to begin the turn. "I summon Inaba White Rabbit!" a small rabbit next to a poll hopped onto the field (700/500). "My furry little friend here can attack your life points directly, so attack!" the white rabbit leaped over and kicked Ryo square in the chest. (J: 2300 / R: 700) "Yamata Dragon! Annihilate his monster!" the dragon stuck, vanishing Ryo's Dragon Swordsman.

Ryo cringed as his monster was destroyed, but then said, "When my Dragon Knight Swordsman is destroyed when there is a dragon on the field, I get to special summon a Dragon Knight King from my hand!" as soon as the Swordsman disappears, it is replaced by a taller, stronger, and more regal version of it (1900/1900). "Now it's my turn!" Ryo draws. "I summon Dragon Doppelganger!" a silver sphere with dragons eyes appears beside the Dragon Knight King (0/0). "This new monster can take on the Atk, Def, and name of any dragon that I remove from my graveyard from play. And I choose my Dragon fighter!" the silver sphere oozes and reshapes itself into the form of the bipedal dragon.

"Is this going somewhere?" Jill asked with annoyance.

"Patience," replied Ryo. "All good things come with time. Like this! I activate my trap card, Dragon Morph Positive!" as Ryo's trap card flipped up, an electric current surged from it, to the Dragon Fighter. The Dragon was suddenly clad in an orange suit of armor, with three long claws stretching out from its fists (2450/1500). "Meet the Dragon Warrior Positive!"

"Well that's a relief, I though that you would make a smart move." Jill mocked. "Your pathetic dragon doesn't even compare to mine!" Meanwhile, in the stands, Kakashii was scribbling a few notes. 'Violent, aggressive tendencies appear to be triggered by summoning of Yamata Dragon, awaiting reaction upon its destruction.'

"Oh ye of little faith," said Ryo, "you seem to have forgotten my King."

"What about it?" Jill questioned.

"Well, when I summoned my Dragon Warrior Positive, it activated its effect. Every time a dragon is special summoned on my side of the field while it's on the field, I get to destroy one of your monsters!" the King began to glow. He then leapt forward and cut the eight-headed dragon right down the middle. Jill blinked and held her head as her favorite monster was destroyed.

"Wh-what? What's going on…?"

"Now, Dragon Knight King, attack her Inaba White Rabbit!" the warrior leapt toward her rabbit, cutting it to ribbons. (J: 1100 / R: 700) "Dragon Warrior Positive, finish her!" the dragon approached her with blinding speed and knocked her back a few feet. (J: 0 / R: 700)

"And the winner is, Ryo Hyuga!" the crowd cheered as Ryo raised his hands in victory.

Jill slumped to the ground. She couldn't bear to think of what Kakashii thought of her now. Completely embarrassed, she picked up her cards and ran out of the arena, crying the entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill slumped to the ground. She couldn't bear to think of what Kakashii thought of her now. Completely embarrassed, she picked up her cards and ran out of the arena, crying the entire way. She ran all the way to her room, closed and locked the door, and fell face-first onto her pillow.

"What's the use of crying? You lost one duel, and you put up a great fight. I even got some play time. So what's the big deal?"

"But… but… I, I lost!"

"It's not a big deal. If anyone lost it was me, I was the one who let the Yamata Dragon get destroyed."

"No… it… it's not your fault. If I had set a trap to prevent…"

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Jill! It's me, Kakashii. You in there?"

"Go away! I want to be alone for a while!" Jill screamed though the door.

"Jill…" Kakashii said with a distressed look on her face. She walked over to her own room and closed the door. She sat at her desk and tried to draw something, anything, but the muffled cries of her next door neighbor helped nothing but to dampen her spirits. She pushed the papers off her desk and stamped over to her bed. Maybe Radiohead would help get her mind off of current events. She got through OK Computer and Kid A before she decided that she just needed to get out. She quickly exited her room to explore the island. She walked for about 10 minuets when she passed the Ra Boy's Dorm. She looked behind her as she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey! Hey you!" it was Ryo. He was running from behind her, completely out of breath. "You're that girl who was with Jill. What happed back there?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Did you notice that her personality suddenly changed during your duel with her?" Kakashii said.

"Yeah, it happened when she summoned her Yamata Dragon. That was weird. So where is she now?"

"Oh," she began, "she's in her room" she decided to leave out the part about Jill's crying. It would just make things worse. They stumbled over a conversation for a few moments, neither one knowing quite what to say. Kakashii was never good at dealing with people, especially brown haired dragon-decked people.

"So are you two… like… dating?" Ryo said after an awkward silence.

"What!" Kakashii said defensively with a red to her face. "No… no, nothing like that! We just met today."

"Uh huh…" said Ryo raising his brow with a hint of skepticism.

Jill was still alone in her room, refusing to come out. Her eyes long since dried, she no longer cried. She instead was crouched on her bed, hugging her knees. She breathed slow and deep. "I don't understand Kate," she said, "I just don't understand…"

"Jill, how long have we known each other?"

"Uh… I don't know… since kindergarten."

"Right, and when have I ever misled you? Hun… you know I only want what's best for you. Maybe you weren't ready for Duel Academy…"

"No! I am ready! I'll show you!" she stood up, determined. "I'll be the best female duelist on this whole island! You'll see!" and with that, she picked up her duel disk and deck. She was about to leave before she noticed a card in the middle of the room, she walked over and looked at it. It was the Yamata Dragon. She reached down to pick it up, but as soon as she touched it, she saw, in her mind, flashes of her childhood of herself with another girl. She almost picked it up, but slowly removed her hand, "no. sorry Kate… I have to do this alone." And she left the room.

End of Chapter 4

(Sorry it's such a short chapter. I've had a lot of work recently. Hope you guys like it!)


End file.
